


Respect

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Joffrey is his usual self but unless everybody else (y/n) doesn’t let him get away with being a cold, demanding bastard.





	Respect

Title: Respect

Pairing: Joffrey x fem!Reader

Word Count: ~800

Warning: none I guess, maybe some emotional h/c (it’s Joffrey guys!)

Summary: Joffrey is his usual self but unless everybody else (y/n) doesn’t let him get away with being a cold, demanding bastard.

(A/n: A friend challenged me to write Joffrey from GoT a while back. I didn’t think I could do it. But now I’m proud of my work and thought it deserves to go on my blog although I don’t write GoT so much anymore.)

___________________

 

Slap. You hit the young man in the face. Hard. Without even blinking. His lip trembled and for a second you thought he was about to start crying, he brought a hand to cover his cheek which already started to turn red, his eyes big full of disbelieve.

“How dare you?” His voice was full of anger “You just hit a king in the face! I could have your head for it!”

“Well have it then!” You yelled back “At least I won’t have to suffer your gibberish anymore.”

“You don’t get to talk to me like that!”

“And who else tells you when you’re being an arrogant ass? Half the court is full of slimy toadies and the other half is plain stupid!”

“You’re stupid if you believe I let you get away with hitting me!”

“Are you going to tell your mummy about it? If you want to be half the king your drunk dad was, stop acting like an arrogant, whiny child.”

“I can be as great a king as my stupid father was!”

“Then never ever tell me again I’m not worthy off anything because I’m a woman.” It was the last thing you said, before storming out of your betrotheds chambers. Only there you let your face fall. Joffrey had the guts to tell you that he would not have the promised dinner with you, actually ‘why did he even bother to inform you, he was the king and you only his betrothed lady’.

That arrogant bastard! As you walked down the corridor you wished you had slapped him even harder. That stupid boy did nothing than play the great king, but he knew nothing! Nothing about you, nothing about people, nothing nothing nothing.

*Later*

“(Y/n)?” There was a knock on your door, you were sitting at your window starring outside. Mad at Joffrey and angry at yourself for ever thinking he was an acceptable choice as husband to be.

“I don’t want to see anyone.” You called over to the door. Still someone opened the door open so you turned your head the glare the intruder. Who would defy your dismissal?

“It is me, milady. May I come in?” Of course. Who else would refuse a lady’s wish to be left alone?

“As you are already half way in you might as well close the door behind you.” You rolled your eyes at the king. “What do you want, your Grace?”

“I am not having your head for what you did.” He informed you standing there very stiff.

“Oh how gracious of you.”

“Can you stop your bloody sarcasm for a minute? You’re worse than my uncle!” He complained glaring at you “Why do you have to be so distracting? You look at me with your damn (e/c) eyes and then you use your sharp tongue! How am I supposed to apologise if you keep distracting me?”

“So you’re saying it’s my fault you’re incapable of saying sorry?”

“Yes! No! Maybe… Maybe it’s not entirely your fault that you are beautiful and it might perhaps …”

“Spit it you, Joffrey.”

“Fine! I’m sorry for what I said!”

“That's… a nice change of mind…” You sighted, were his words to be believed? “However I think you meant what you said, you don’t think I’m worth your time.”

“(Y/n)…” Again his voice turned whiny “No. I’m the king. You… I… Why can’t you adore me like everyone should?!”

“I would if you stopped demanding it and started earning it.”

“I’m trying!”

“Oh are you?”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Well you didn’t mean it.”

“I always mean what I say!”

“So you meant what you said this morning?!”

“Don’t twist my words.”

“Choose them more careful then.”

“You are important to me.” Again he was holding himself stiffly. He always did when he talked about feelings. “I… I care about you.”

“Even though I am just a lady?” You asked very pointed.

“No.” So the bastard did not learn anything he was just… “I care because you are a lady.” He looked at you with bright green eyes when he declared very firmly: “You are my lady and that makes you worth of every minute I can spare. You speak your mind to me when no one else dares to, that makes you not only befit to be my queen, but to worth of my attention, my respect and my love.”


End file.
